THE NEW KID
by Astrodragon
Summary: thers a new animorph an his nameis Keith can keith defeet viser 3??? read adn revew!!!
1. Default Chapter

THE NEW KID  
  
BY ASTRODRAGON  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST STOREY ON THE ANIMORPHS SO I DONT OWNTHEM!!!!!!!I OWNKEITH THUOGH  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Okay new kid, give me your lunch money and maybe I won't hurt you!" said the bully as he pushed Keith inside the bathroom. Keith was afraid that he wuold get beat up but he didnt have any any lunch moneybecause he bruoght cold lunch asnd didn't buy lunch from the school. "But I don't have any lunch money!" he yelled unhapply as he tried to get awayfrom the bully but the bully cuaght him before he cuoldg et away."What that's just to bad! I guess I'm going to have to beat you up then!" the bully luaghed as he punched Keith in the stomach."Ow!" Keith yelled as he stumbled back from the bully. That hurt a lot! "And that's just for starters!" the bully said meanly as he laughed. He then walked up to Keith and started to beat him up."Stop it!" said a voice from behind the bullly, right as he had raised his fist. You leave him alone!" The bully turned around angerly at the sound and Keith ran around the bully to the other boy."Jake! this isn't any of your business!" the bully said angrly ashe stepped towards Jake. "I mean it this time Dan!" Jake said as he standed his ground. Dan the bully hesittated becuase Jake seemed to be a confidant person, like he cuold take on anybody. Finaally as another kid came in to the bathroom the bully Dan frowned angerly and stomped to the bathroom door. But before he went out he turned back and yelled at Jake and Keith. "Next time Ill get you I just don't want to get in trouble becuase of school!" he walked out.  
  
"Are you Ok?""Yeah I'm Ok. Thanks alot" Keith said to Jake as he smiled at him. "he would have beat me up for sure!" Jake shrugged. "Aw its okay. Danny is big but kind of chicken when it comes to guys his own size." Jake and Keith laughed."Are yuo new? I havent' seen you before." Jake asked Keith. "Yeah. we moved here last week. My name is Keith." Keith said. "I'm Jake. Welcome to the school!" Keith looked at Jake.Jake was tall with brown hair and blue eyes and seemd pretty cool .. he was waering a blue T-Shirt and jeans, and some black sneakers. Keith was 13 and not very tall, abuot avarage. He had blond hair and brown eyes and had freckles on his face. Keith didn't like his freckles very much. He was wearing a red Dargon Ball Z T-Shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers to."Whats your next class?" Jake asked interstingly. "I have math next with Mr Jhonson" Keith said to Jake as he got his schedule out of his pocket "I dont like math thuogh. I'm not good at it." "Wait! That means we have got the same class together!" Jake said in suprise! "Really? Wow! Thats great!" Keith yeled excitidely BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Uh oh!" Jake said. "Were late! We better get to class fast!" "Yeah!" Keith agreed as they both ran out the bathroom.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
in the Classroom Keith did math but he sure didnt like it!!! Luckly Jake was there and Jake and Keith became best freinds really fast. Jake helped Keith with math but he wasnt to good at it eether. Keith met Marco to in math. Jake and marco were alreay freinds but Marco thuogt Keith was prety cool so he and Keith became freinds to. To bad Marco wasnt good at math neether! At lunchtime Keith went to lunch, all they had was slop in the hotlunch line so he went to Al A cart, wich wasfrench for lunch wagon (I think). there Keith got some good food like chips (doritos!!) and a freezy! it was cherry flavered.Then he met the rest of the gang. He met Cassie and Rachel and a werd guy named Ax. "Ax is a wierd name" Keith said as he ate his doritos. "Well he's not from aruond here!!!" Jake sed. "Yeah he is from Canada" Keith was soon freinds with all of them and they told him to come to Cassie's housethat night and they wuld tell him a secret. Keith tryed to ask what the secret was but they wuoldn't tell him  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
So when school was over Keith went to Cassies house and to the barn. "Hey! Howd yuo all get here so fast???? Keith asked in surprse. Keith had to ride the bus home but the rest sed they didnt need a bus. He thuoght that ment they rided bikes or sumthing. "Well were going to show you the secret. Ax, morph into an adalite!!!!" Jake sed to Ax. Keiths eyes widned in shock. Ax was turning into a animal! WOAHHH!!!" Keith yelled. Ax was a andlite. He had blue fur. He had 4 legs and a scropon tail! He didnt have a mouth and had eyes on top of hished to. Can you all do that????" Keith yeled. "Yeah!" Jake sed. He told Keith about the yerks and the war. Keith was angry htat the yeerks cuold do that stuff and get away with it. That was just wrong!"Thats bad! Why dont the army do something????" Keith asked angrly. "They dont know! the yeerksare very sneeky and you cant' tell when somebodys yerked or not!""Well i hatethat and i'm goning to do sumthing abuot it!Keith said. "OK you can be a animorph like us!" Cassie said. "Ok what do I do?" "You tuoch this blue box and it gives yuo the morphing powres!" Ok!" Keith put hishand on the blue box and felt a tingle. Ax sed that ment he he the morphing powers. Then Keith aquered a bald egle and they flew to the Gardens. Keith aquered a dolfin, a elafant, a wulf,and a jagaur. Then they went to Cassies barn again. "Now we have to figte Vissr 3!" Jake sed. "Whos Viser 3?" Keith asked.Hes a evil yerk who has a andilite body.hes' in charge of the yeerk invason on earth" Jake said. "OK lets do it!" Rachel yelled like she always does.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS ISMY FIRSTSTOYR SO NO FLAMES PLEES OR I WONT RITE THIS ANYMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. keith isawsome1

THE NEW KID  
  
bY: aSTRODRAGON.  
  
I DON' T CARE IF U FLAME ME YURALLSTUPIDANDRITESTUPIDSTOIRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IHATEUUU!!!!!ILLRIGHTWHATEVERIWANTANDMYSTORIESAWHOLELOTBETTERTHENYUORS!!!!!  
  
Keith an dhte other Animorps went went to the yerk pool buy the Mkdonald's freezur dor. Keith siad "I want a hapy meal wit xtra happy pleese!And they went inside There wer alot of stares they hd to go down and finily they got to the bottem an hidded behind a bildi ng. Keith was reelly surprizd! This was his first time inside the yerk pool and hedident now what was ther until then!there were lots of horkbashur which look like big lizards witspikes coming out every were.marco called them saladshooters an Keith laffed. Marco was funy And there were lots of taxons and they were reelly ugly.they looked like big worms only meneer and even meener looking thentaxons. They ate meat and e ven poeple! An there wre peple in big metel cages. They were prisiners and in the middle was a big pool. Jake said this was the yeerk pool and it was full of yeerks and he said they needed to have kadrana reys evry 3 days or they would dye and then Visser 3 come out and he was reelly scary!! "Hey! He looks like yuo Ax!" Keith said He's not like me! Hes got a yeerk inside! Ax sed madily. "Yah!" Rachel said. Visser 3 looked meeen, even meener than taxons and heyell edat the taxons and the horkbashur and the humans too work hardr "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH!!!!! My plan will soon be completeded! Vissr 3 laughed evilly. I can get your e-mail address then. She said. "Cassie's right. We got to find out his plan!" Then Keith and Jake and Casssssie an the other animorps morfed into animals. Keith was a leoperd and Jakewas a tiger and Cassi ewas a wulf and Rachl wasa bear and Marco was a gorila ans Ax was already morphed into a andilite so he dident need to morf and Tobias was a nuthlet so he didnent need to morf neether. Then they attacked!!!!!!!! Visser3 was reelly mad and he morfed too! he was a gaint blue monstr then wit big teeth an dbig spikesall ov er him! And then he roared and attacked. Hork-Bajir and taxxons attacked too. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN"T DEFEAT ME!!!! Visser 3 laughed evilly. and he fought with the animmorphs. keith was relly good. he fought the hork-bajir an was really good at it. The other animorphsthought he was good to. Jake said he was even better then Rachel! BAM SLASH SCRATCH!!!! !!!!! Keith bited at Visser3 and hurt him but Visser 3 was to big!!!!!!n the animorphs were really hurt. all the taxons and horkbashur were gone but Viser 3 was still there.what do we do?????? casie yell. hes to big!!! yeah!!!! "theressumthing fishyhere... jake said. "yeah, hesto strong! Marco said. "hee he ehee hehee!!! a voice sed from out of knowhere. suddenly the drde appeered!!! HEE HEE HEE!!!!! thats right!!!" he sed! thats right! im with crayak now!!! Viser 3 sed!! Oh no!!!! Rachlyeled!!! i dont care! i'l ldestroy you any way!!!!! Keith yeld heroeicily. he attacke Drode and ch oped of his hed with 1 bie!"yuo killed him! Rachelcherd"Viser 3 was scard and he morfed a bird to fly awayt but Keith woudlnt let him and cuaghthim furst "yuo cant hurt anybody else now!!!" keith yelled all th e animorphs and humanes in prisin cheered. Keith saved the earth!!!!!!! after that they telledthe army about the yerks an viser3 and they killid all the yerks and all the taxons but they dident kil te horkbashurause they wer reely good and notbad even thuogh they lookd kinda scary!! Keith an teh animrphs wer famus andKeith was the mostfamous becuase he was te heroeand got viser 3!!!!!  
  
TEH END!!!!!!!  
  
URALLMEANANSTUPIDANIDONTCAREIFUHATMYSTORY!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
